model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Arendale/Relationships
Relationships Family Unnamed Parents - Evelyn’s parents both seem to act rude to Evelyn, often speaking curtly to her. At birth, she was an unwanted twin to both of her parents, which made them have a dislike towards her right from the start. Due to this wrongful dislike, she was usually treated as a slave who would clean the house for them all the time, having very little belongings and sometimes not receiving meals from her family. While they both have the same feeling of hatred for Evelyn, the mother tends to be the more aggressive one, being the one to order Evelyn to do specific tasks. Whilst her parents are quite disrespectful towards her, Evelyn still does love the two. Blaming herself for their divorce, she usually offers to clean the house or very rarely fights it. She tends to believe her mother is trying to help Evelyn and prepare her for the future, not realizing she has fallen into her trap. Gavyn/Justin Arendale - Both of Evelyn’s older brothers have a dislike towards Evelyn for unknown reasons. The most likely reason is that they decided to follow their parents ways of treating her like trash, as well as they soon learned they could take advantage of her. Evelyn often follows their orders despite not being their parents, so the brothers often have her get things for them, or clean their room. Evelyn still loves her brothers, for reasons unknown to her either. Asher Arendale- Evelyn’s twin brother has a similar case to his older brothers, taking advantage of her and treating her quite wrongfully. However, he does care for her and wants to act differently in a more kind way towards her, but is too worried that he’ll end up like her if he does. Evelyn does love him back, much like the rest of her family. Hogwarts Relationships Sticker Squad Lilly Hana Akiyama - Evelyn and Lilly first met at Fortestcue’s Ice Cream during the Summer before attending Hogwarts for their first-year term. During the night they first met, Evelyn, Lilly, and Mariel formed a friendship group known as the “Sticker Squad”, which Mariel started by giving the both of them bee stickers. The Sticker Squad formed a mutual sense of unison and trust between the trio, and automatically had drawn the three to be closer to one another. At first, Evelyn only viewed them, Lilly included, as friends you go over to play with and such rather than hang out with. As she grew older, this perspective has changed. Further into her first year, the two became people they could confide in, though it was much more so of Evelyn talking to Lilly. After their argument and temporary distancing from each other in their second year, their appreciation for each other grew. Evelyn didn’t realize what she had lost and mentally vowed to spend more time with Lilly, and sometimes talk to her about more personal matters (differing from her first year, where it would only be minor issues). Though scared of her at times due to her love for fire and chaotic energy, she is very fond of her Ravenclaw friend. However, as vaguely mentioned before, this doesn’t mean the two don’t have the ability to argue or have faults in their friendship. During their second year, Lilly spent more time with her little sister, Ichika, to help get her used to Hogwarts. Whether it was forgotten or she was simply too busy, Evelyn hadn’t received so much as a letter from Lilly for her birthday which turned into some resentment towards her—Not to mention her ruthlessness towards her Hufflepuff friend, Androse Wildore. While it is rare, Lilly can do things that push Evelyn’s boundaries at times, though in the end it always is resolved. Mariel Dupoint '- Founder of the Sticker Squad, Mariel, and Evelyn had met in Fortescue’s Ice Cream alongside Lilly. Originally, Evelyn was somewhat terrified of Mariel due to her loud, outgoing, and sometimes reckless personality. However, that changed with time. For a while, Evelyn enjoyed Mariel’s company most since she liked to have fun and didn’t question her about her past or issues. As time went on, Mariel had slowly been shifting away from Evelyn (most likely unintentionally) and spending more time with Androse. Their conversations and time spent hanging out had slowly begun to decrease, leaving Evelyn upset that she’s beginning to lose one of her best friends. Evelyn also finds it hard to talk to Mariel at times, due to her airheaded-ness at times and it being impossible to prevent chaos (which usually led to public embarrassment). Not only has Evelyn become upset, but she’s started to become jealous—A feeling that she had told absolutely no one, and usually masks it with making friendly jokes about her friendship with Androse. She wishes to have her friend back more often than just classes and dormitory nights. Mariel hasn’t recognized her feelings and still has a friendly relationship in her view, meanwhile Evelyn’s jealousy continues to rise each day. Despite Evelyn’s feelings, they are still close friends. Their interactions with one another usually occur during the night once they’ve both been sent to the dorms. While she’s very loud, she still adores her friend and appreciates her despite the unspoken hardships. Much of this appreciation is due to the Sticker Squad being formed. Like with Lilly, this gives her a sense of trust and comfort with Mariel. Mentor/Mentee 'Isaac E. Hiltshire - Before her first year, Isaac had claimed the Sticker Squad for his first set of mentees. However, from the start Evelyn felt as if she was the odd one it in his eyes—She assumes herself to be a package deal for the mentee batch of Sticker Squad. She quickly had begun to feel somewhat isolated, and today she still feels the same, as if she isn’t even his mentee anymore. Due to her quiet and boring personality she considers herself as (especially compared to Mariel and Lilly), she firmly believes this to be the case. Whilst Evelyn believes herself to be unneeded/unwanted, she still does support Isaac by “cheering” for him in his Quidditch matches. She also still does care for him and if she could she would help him through any issues he may have, though there are multiple reasons which prevent her from doing so and asking how he’s doing on a daily basis. Even though this ultimately means nothing in how she views Isaac, Evelyn at times is a little disgusted of Isaac due to his food habits. Additionally, she’s scared of him at times due to his chance of shocking people for reasons unbeknownst to her (this had happened when they first met). Juniper Fleur - Evelyn’s mentee, Juniper, is someone that Evelyn could relate to if they both knew how each other were doing. They both were bullied at their muggle school and are afraid of being their true selves. She puts up a front of cool near her mentee, since she’s terrified of being viewed as a mentor she got stuck with rather than one she wanted. Usually, this will be done by putting in much more effort into her appearance and using more slang and curse words (typically words like crap). Evelyn cares a lot for her mentee. Juniper is one of the few people Evelyn would stand up against bullying at this stage in her life, assuming she had ever seen or been told that she was being bullied. Additionally, she will get her mentee gifts on special occasions, so she hasn’t forgotten about her despite their scarce interactions.